Organic Light-Emitting Display has become one of the important development directions in display industries, because of its the technical advantages of no backlight source, high contrast, small thickness, large visual angle and fast reaction speed, etc.
The existing organic light-emitting display panels are mainly divided into upright organic light-emitting display panels and inverted organic light-emitting display panels. Among them, an upright organic light-emitting display panel includes a substrate, an anode, a light-emitting layer and a cathode that are successively laminated. Although such a structure of the organic light-emitting display panel can adjust charge balance well, the active metal in the cathode tends to be eroded by water and oxygen, causing a very short lifetime of the organic light-emitting display panel. The inverted organic light-emitting display panel includes a substrate, a cathode, a light-emitting layer and an anode that are successively laminated. In the inverted organic light-emitting display panel, the active metal in the cathode may be well protected from being eroded by water and oxygen; however, in such an organic light-emitting display panel, it is very hard to achieve a balanced adjustment of hole injection and electron injection, therefore a very high bias voltage is needed, and the light-emitting efficiency is much lower than that of the upright organic light-emitting display panel, so that it cannot meet the requirements on organic light-emitting display panels in the market.